Nothing Personal
by doritoes-the-derp
Summary: A regular girl, Valerie, goes home to visit her parents, who are undercover agents. When her old friend's dad dies her parents go and investigate, but while there Sam and Dean pop up and suddenly bring her into their world. OCxSam. My first Supernatural fan fiction so go easy.


Valerie played with the straw in her cup as her parents talked about politics. She was bored out of her mind, wishing she tried to act sick when they asked if she wanted to go out for dinner.

"Val," he father's deep voice brought her attention to them. "Your mother asked you a question."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Could you repeat it?"

"I asked you if you were still friends with Morgot," Her mother said again.

"We haven't talked much since high school."

"I heard her poor father," her mother made a sympathetic look.

"Strange thing, because I heard his heart got ripped out of his chest," her dad said.

"Dad please! We're about to eat!" Val said, scowling at him.

"Sorry honey would you like to hear some good news?" he asked. "Like how a panda gave birth at your favorite zoo?"

Valerie rolled her eyes, and then ignored their new conversation. Looking near the bar she noticed two men in suits, and she couldn't help but think that they were super handsome. The waiter got in her way, setting her food down. She thanked him trying to look around him and saw that the two men were gone.

"Val," her mom said quietly. "It looks like you're trying to look at this young man's bottom."

She looked up at him giving him an apologetic smile. He smiled back giving her a small piece of paper. When she looked at it she saw a phone number, making her put it under her plate. While she ate she couldn't help but wish there were good looking men like them at her college, but she knew there wasn't.

"Sweetheart, please use a fork," her mother scolded Valerie, who was used to not having any forks to use because she always ran out.

She sighed doing as her mom said. Her parents went back to again, leaving Valerie no choice but to look around the restaurant.

"Use a napkin Val," her mom said before she could wipe sauce she had gotten on her finger onto her skirt.

"I think somebody needs to come back home and learn manners again," her dad joked.

"She had been visiting her parents for the weekend, thinking that they missed her too much. She didn't mind the two hour drive really.

"Bad idea," she said.

Her parents laughed. They didn't say anything else about the subject.

"Oh, I want to visit Laurie," her mom said. "Maybe you could talk to Morgot a bit."

"It's been months since we've talked," she protested. She also didn't want to be seen in a skirt, no one had ever seen her in a skirt during school. Only recently she had been wearing them. After much begging from her best friend, Gale, she agreed to wear them.

"Well you can catch up."

Knowing it was the end of the discussion, Valerie just finished her dinner.

Her parents nearly had to drag her out of the car when they got to Laurie's house. On the walk to the door, Valerie noticed a black '67 Chevy Impala.

"Hey look," her dad pointed "Looks like someone has the same taste in cars as you do."

She had the same car except hers was a navy blue. It wasn't entirely her style but, she got it after he great Aunt Carolina died and she was just happy to have a car.

Her mom rapped on the door and gave Laurie a big smile when the door opened.

"Oh, Debra come on in."

They all walked in. Laurie let them sit on the couch while she got them drinks.

"How are you doing?" Debra asked her when she came back in the living room

"I'm fine. It's a little hard you know? I think it hurt Morogot a lot more. She was very close to Martin," Laurie replied.

"Was he acting maybe a little strange before the incident?" Valerie's dad asked.

Valerie moaned internally. Her parents only wanted to investigate. She really hated when they worked when they went out somewhere. _Well I guess that's what being undercover investigators is all about, _she thought. She stood up and mumbled that she was going to grab her purse from the car. When she opened the door, the suited men were standing there. The taller one looked like he was about to knock.

"We're FBI," the shorter one said. They both flashed their cards. "Is Mrs. Donavan home?"

Valerie closed the door, stepping from the house.

"My parents are agents and they're talking to her." She took their cards and looked at their names. "Dean Zeppelin and Sam Jagger?"

Dean smiled and Sam looked like he hated the name.

"These names are so fake."

"They do seem a little farfetched, but those are our names," Sam said.

"If I recall correctly, they're both musicians."

"Are you a fan of Classic Rock?" Dean asked, putting his charm into the words.

"Not really," she said unimpressed. "Look, you can find another case to work on right?"

"This one is more… of our level," Dean replied

"Are you saying my parents suck?" Valerie stared at them, wondering who exactly these men were.

"No, of course not," Sam said quickly. "My partner just chose the wrong words. We go for the weird cases."

"You're out of luck," she said, walking past them to the car. Sam and Dean followed. "Who _are _you?"

"I told you, we're FBI."

"You're _not _FBI, those badges are fake." She couldn't find her purse in the front so she leaned farther to the back seat. Dean looked at her and smiled. Sam smacked his arm, glaring at him.

Suddenly Morgot ran from her backyard. Her fiery red hair that was usually in neat curls was sticking out everywhere and as frizzy. Her green eyes looked wild and scared.

"Valerie!" she said loudly. "There's… there's this woman in the backyard! I don't know who she is! She's just standing at the back door asking where my dad is."

Dean and Sam looked at each other then made their way to the backyard.

"Now wait a minute!" Valerie said following them. "You can't just bust in on my parents case like this!"

"Well it's your _parents' _case, not yours. What they don't know won't kill them," Dean said.

They pulled out their guns, looking for the woman. Valerie spotted her first, brought out her own gun and shot at her. The woman screamed and looked down at her white dress, the blood from her thigh showing through. She ran off the porch and into the woods behind the house.

"Why the hell would you take a shot like that?!" Dean asked, furious.

"Well, you both clearly didn't see her!"

"Dean," Sam said quietly, "She bled not… you know." Sam made an explosion type gesture with his hands.

Laurie, Debra and Robert quickly ran out the back door.

"What the-" Robert started.

"Sir we can explain," Sam said.

"There was this woman who kept asking for dad!" Margot explained.

Laurie's face turned dark. She waved her daughter over to her.

"We came to help even though we were about to leave when Margot told us that. You're daughter here shot her and she ran away," Sam told them.

"Where did she get that gun?!" Debra asked, floored about that her daughter even touching a gun.

Valerie pointed to her father, "He makes me carry it."

Debra turned to her husband, "Rob!"

"It's for her own good!" He told her.

"We're going home!" she said. "And you two," she pointed at Sam and Dean, "Will leave Laurie alone! Val, Rob let's go!" she stomped to the car.

Valerie turned to Sam, took his hand and wrote her number on it, "Call me if you want or need help. I'd be happy if you need me." She smiled at Sam, looked at Dean, nodded at him and disappeared to the car.


End file.
